The Big Scoop!
|previous=Pipe Down! |next=Crime Wave }} The Big Scoop! is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3. Information Set during the episode "A Wish Too Far", we see Chester and A.J. attempting to find a story for the school newspaper, and they decide to write about Timmy and his sudden popularity, but soon realize that he is hinding a secret, and decide to investigate and reveal whatever they can. Characters present * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * Mr. Birkenbake * Trixie Tang * Veronica Star * A.J. * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Bucky McBadbat * Tad * Chad * Elmer * The Bouncer * Cosmo Cosma (in other episode) * Wanda Fairywinkle (in other episode) * Geraldine Waxelplax Places * Dimmsdale Elementary School * Chester's Trailer * A.J.'s House Synopsis Chester is finishing up his household chores, such as washing the paper plates and cleaning the house (throwing out all the wild animals). His father tells him he is going to be late to school, so Chester grabs his material he gathered for the school paper and runs off to meet up with A.J. When he gets to A.J.'s house, he rings the door bell and a laser appears from above A.J.'s doorway, it aims at Chester thinking that he is girl scout, and an electronic voice tells him he is about to be incinerated, until Chester identifies himself by name, which causes an even BIGGER laser to appear aimed at Chester. A.J. appears from his door way and knocks Chester out of the way in the nick of time, explaining that "(A.J.'s) parents installed that one". Chester protests, saying "But your parents love me!" to which A.J. stares at him oddly for a moment, until the horn of the school bus breaks the silence. A.J. pulls out a front page worthy story for the school newspaper, and Chester exclaims that with A.J.'s words and his photographs, they'll shake the foundations of Dimmsdale Elementary to its core. They proclaim "Fight the power!" and board the bus, as the laser from early zaps the spot they were just standing on. However, at school, Mr. Birkenbake says that he cannot print a news story about back hair, especially since it's his back hair they photographed. He tells Chester and A.J. that they need to come up with a better story, or they are off the school news paper's staff. The next day, A.J. is distressed because he had never been kicked out of a non-sporting club before. Chester does not want to let the First Amendment down, particularly since its the only amendment he knows. They ponder where they are going to get an exciting news story, when the school bus pulls up. From this point on, the episode begins to cross over with parts of the episode "A Wish Too Far!", starting at the point where Timmy becomes popular. When Chester and A.J. board the bus, the notice Timmy's changed appearance and question his sudden popularity, to which he makes up the excuse "I inherited the internet." and then shoos Chester and A.J. away, forcing them to sit with Elmer the boil kid. A.J. knows that Timmy is lying, because no one man can own the internet (He's tried). They realize that something is going on with Timmy, and therefor he would make the perfect subject for their news paper story. They decide to violate his privacy because it is within their first amendment rights to do so. Chester and A.J. decide to go look at Timmy's permanent record. Outside the room where the permanent records are held, Principal Waxelplax tells Chester and A.J. that she cannot allow them to look at another student's records. The two boys realize that the Principal might say this, so they had a plan. A.J. whistles, and then someone off screen tosses a submarine sandwich tied to a string in front of Principal Waxelplax, who chases after it. A.J. opens the door to the room but blocks Chester from entering, before he sprays a smoke into the room which reveals that the entire room is protected by a laser grid. Chester licks his braces, and then uses them to deflect the lasers away from the filing cabinet where the records are held. Meanwhile, Principal Waxelplax catches up to the sandwich. Elmer had been pulling it with a fishing rod. The principal glares at him, but lets Elmer go when he tells her the sandwich is tuna. While A.J. breaks into the filing cabinet, Chester sees Principal Waxelplax finishing the tuna sandwich and says they are running out of time. A.J. uses a laser pointer-like device to cut open the lock to the filing cabinet, and he snatches Timmy's record out of the drawer. The two boys escape the room just as Principal Waxelplax returns, but she notices the drawer to the filing cabinet has been left open. She is outraged, but then momentarily distracted by another food item on a string, a cookie. At the cafeteria, A.J. and Chester down their milk cartoons before they open up Timmy's permanent record. The record reveals a few things about Timmy, mainly that he has 50% less brain matter than the average child his age, and that he has an over indulgence of cheese. They also notice a photograph of Timmy and his parents at a parent teacher conference, but Chester and A.J. immediately notice that Timmy's parents are not in the picture, but rather a green and pink haired pair of doppelgangers. They confront Timmy at the popular kid's lunch table. Chester accuses Timmy of getting rid of his real parents, and using the insurance money to buy ownership of the internet and to replace his parents with fake ones, but Timmy is too embarrassed by their presence in front of his new friends to give them a straight answer. The bouncer grabs Chester and A.J. and throws them both into a pair of trash cans. That night, at Timmy's house, Chester and A.J. are spying on Timmy with a directional microphone. Timmy is visible, walking around his bedroom window and talking to someone that Chester and A.J. cannot identify, but assume at Timmy's real parents who are bound and gagged. Chester climbs up a tree to get a better photograph, proclaiming that he is "part squirrel". Chester hears Timmy talking to his off screen godparents about the mansion party he had promised to throw for the popular kids. Chester thinks that Timmy is using his real parent's insurance money to fund this, he then hears a magical poof and noticed that tons of stuff has just appeared in Timmy's room. As Chester goes to snap a photograph, the branch underneath him breaks, and the camera only manages to get pictures of Chester's embarrassing fall and painful landing. Despite this, Chester and A.J. are confident they have all the proof they need, so they go to Mr. Birkenbake's "house" (his 60's style van that is parked on the street) and tell him they have the story. Mr. Birkenbake says that cannot publish a story tarnishing someone's reputation without getting their side of the story as well. Trivia * Essentially, this is the episode "A Wish Too Far" from Chester and A.J.'s point of view. * Part of this episode also references "TransParents" when Chester and A.J. look at a photo of Cosmo and Wanda posing as Timmy's parents. * Timmy's permanent record reveals that he has bad performance in math, reading, gym, basket-weaving, and more. He was involved in a snot flinging incident with two other unnamed students and forced to wear a dunce cap. An MRI scan of Timmy's head reveals he has 50% less brain matter than the average child his age. He also has an over indulgence of cheese, which requires large amounts of laxatives to keep his digestive tract in order. Goofs * Some scenes in this episode (the parts seen in A Wish Too Far) were wrong. * When Veronica was blinded by Timmy's shiny teeth in Wish Too Far, Trixie was still standing. In Big Scoop, Trixie was in the seat next to Timmy when Veronica got blinded. Screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 3